


Weekend Away

by pi_meson



Series: Taking things slowly [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 12:59:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10536945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pi_meson/pseuds/pi_meson
Summary: Yurio meets Otabek for a weekend away. Guess who is also there.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [valda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valda/gifts).



> I response to a prompt over on tumblr: _you wrote otayuri so I feel compelled to request: otayuri weekend trip!_

"Ugh! There they are again!" Yurio pointed and turned away, an expression of utter disgust pulling at his features. Otabek looked for whatever Yurio pointed at and stifled a laugh. Victor and Yuuri sat opposite each other at a little, round table of a pavement cafe, elbows on the table and heads almost touching, grinning at each other as if they had just shared a joke only they were in on. Otabek would have irritated Yurio by suggesting they go over and join the lovebirds, just to see him explode, but Yurio was already a good number of steps away and Otabek had to jog to catch up.

"Yuri!" Otabek drew level with Yurio and caught his arm for a second to slow him down. "We can go somewhere else. There's a sculpture park and an art gallery and a museum or–"  
Yurio scowled at Otabek. "I don't want to go anywhere I'll have to witness Victor and that pig mooning over each other! My first proper weekend away from them and they show up! Here!"  
Otabek thought for a moment. His lips quirked at the perfect suggestion. "There's a pretty good zoo. They have big cats and a gift shop."  
Yurio was sold. Cats and shopping. Otabek cemented the decision by promising gelato.

It was a short ride on Otabek's bike, Yurio clinging on tight. Even by the time they dismounted in the car park and got used to having their feet on the ground again, Yurio's mood had improved. Otabek let Yurio pull him along by the hand, following signposts to the tigers, all pretense of cool detachment gone, puffed away by Yurio's childlike enthusiasm. It hit Otabek, as it did from time to time like when Yurio responded with unexpected petulance to some slight or other, that Yurio was young. Feeling Yurio's arms wrapped around him and Yurio's knees gripping his hips as they sped along the highway out to the zoo gave Otabek a sense of closeness, anticipation that Yurio might be his one day soon. But now, running in the wake of the excited boy, Otabek felt more like they were family: he was taking his little brother out for a treat.

"Beka!" Yurio grinned and pointed. Otabek peered through the perspex viewing window, shifting a bit to let a couple of small kids plaster their hands and faces to the window below his line of vision. Sure enough, one of the tigers lazed in a sunbeam, lazily flicking its tail, looking for all the world like Yurio's pet cat grown big. The other tiger stalked up, let out a huff and pounced playfully. The two big cats wrestled and rolled like kittens until they got bored and padded off into the cover of the undergrowth in search of shade and settled down to snooze.

Otabek laid a hand on Yurio's shoulder to get his attention and felt his heart skip at the sight of Yurio's enraptured expression. "You want to see the cheetahs next then we can walk round to the wolves?" Yurio linked his arm with Otabek's and they walked without talking to see the cheetahs watching their world from up high on a platform in the middle of their enclosure, then the grey wolves panting in the shade of the far wall, almost out of sight. Otabek kept his promise and took Yurio to one of the gelato stands and they wandered through the capuchin house, side by side, eating sickly sweet dessert that melted and ran over the edge of the waffle cones onto their fingers. Back in the sunshine, Yurio laughed and sucked at his hand. He pointed at the bonobo dangling from a tyre swing and muttered _Yakov!_

Otabek snorted and they spent the next twenty minutes pointing out animals that reminded them of their friends and rivals. A gazelle gave them a haughty stare so they called it _Lilia_. Yurio called _Katsudon_ at a warthog. A sealion pulled itself up as high as it could, brayed and barked, Yurio and Otabek said in unison, _JJ-style!_ then giggled. By the time they circled back to the gift store and the exit, Otabek reflected that every skater they knew had an animal alias except Victor. But there was no need to spoil the afternoon by mentioning this observation. He reminded Yurio that they had come by motorcycle and had limited space for carrying souvenirs so Yurio limited himself to a cheetah-print teeshirt and Otabek bought a small plushie wolf.

Back at their hotel, Yurio and Oyabek separated, showered, changed and met up again to go out for food. Otabek suggested a walk through the old town and food from one or two of the street vendors. Yurio agreed, adding the suggestion of a bar now that, in this country at least, he was old enough to be served as long as he did not ask for spirits. So they wandered through narrow, winding streets that opened unexpectedly onto small squares with fountains at the centre, some of which spouted or gurgled. They stood in doorways to let brave (or foolhardy) motorists ease their cars along in search of precious parking spaces. The scents of restaurant kitchens and climbing honeysuckle hit them alternately, carried in the warm evening air, along with something else - salt perhaps from the harbour beyond the old town wall.

"Hey, let's get junk food and sit on the harbour wall to eat," suggested Otabek, so they soon sat side by side on the rough stone eating hotdogs and fries, talking about nothing much. Otabek got up to dump their wrappers in a nearby trashcan then returned. Yurio shuffled a little closer and Otabek wondered: would it be okay to put my arm around his shoulders? Or his waist? He decided shoulders might be acceptable. If Yurio wriggled free he could pretend it was just a friendly half-hug. But Yurio didn't seem to mind and Otabek relaxed, his right hand steady on Yurio's right shoulder. After a few seconds Otabek felt Yurio's arm slip around his back in return. He smiled, afraid to speak and ruin the moment. They sat for about a minute like that, silent and looking out at the lights beyond the harbour.

"He-e-ey! Yurio! Otabek!" The cheerful greeting came from behind. Yurio groaned and Otabek stood, turned and nodded a greeting at Victor and Yuuri.  
"What are you two doing here?" demanded Yurio, face pink from more than just the after-effects of exposure to sunlight. Victor smiled and Yuuri refused eye contact, shifting from foot to foot.  
"Same as you two!" grinned Victor, winking at Otabek, "a romantic stroll by the waterfront."  
If looks could kill, Yurio would have been a double murderer in a heartbeat. He yelled. "THAT'S NOT WHAT THIS IS!"  
"No! No of course not," Victor smirked. "Looked nothing like it. Can we join you?"  
"We were just leaving," Yurio scowled. "Have your romantic stroll. We're going to get a drink in a bar somewhere."  
With that, Yurio flounced away. Otabek caught Victor's eye and shrugged before following Yurio back towards the old town. He glanced back once to see Victor and Yuuri holding hands and looking out to sea.

"Yuri!" Otabek pulled his friend to a halt beside a fountain in a bustling square where the nightlife was only just beginning. He pointed at a bar with red tabes and chairs set out on the cobbles, and yellow flickering candles set out on the tables. Yurio nodded and they sat. Otabek ordered beers and Yurio grudgingly offered ID to the skeptical server. Perhaps, he thought, too late, sitting at a pavement table was a bad idea. As their drinks arrived, so did Victor and Yuuri. Victor ordered two more drinks as if he owned the whole town and sat, pushing the fourth chair out for Yuuri.  
"Wow! What a great place you found! Very nice!" Victor smiled at Yurio. "So tell us what you two got up to today. Yuuri and I went to the art gallery then we had lunch at the cutest little cafe and went to the sculpture park."  
Yurio affected a bored look, a theatrical yawn stretching his face. "We went to the zoo. Saw a baboon that looked like you and I don't mean its face."

Yuuri bit back a giggle at Victor's expression of fake-hurt. Victor pouted until his drink arrived. "Yurio, huh, are you still upset by what Yakov said?"  
Yurio muttered and looked away. Otabek raised an eyebrow at Victor and asked, "What?"  
"Ah, Yakov asked me if Yuuri and I would keep an eye on Yurio this weekend because he's only sixteen."  
Victor was smiling but Yurio was not. Otabek frowned deeper than usual.  
"There is no need. He's not on his own and–"  
"I CAN LOOK AFTER MYSELF!" Yurio startled the entire bar. "Jeez, last year I took a plane trip to Japan on my own and I was okay and nobody missed me. Why do I suddenly need a babysitter? Leave me alone!"  
Yuuri looked uncomfortable. He glanced at Victor and back at his untouched drink. "Victo-or? Let's go back to the hotel and leave them alone."  
"But I promised Yakov!" protested Victor. "He even hugged me!" That seemed to pacify Yurio somewhat. He sat back, made a face and sipped his beer. "So," Victor attempted to lighten the leaden atmosphere, "did you see any animals that reminded you of JJ?"

That worked. Before long all four skaters were on friendly terms, three giggling without shame and one whose eyes sparkled and lips quirked upwards. After their second beer, Otabek noticed Yurio's eyes flutter shut and suggested a walk back to the hotel. Yuuri waited while Victor paid for their drinks and they let Otabek and Yurio get a little ahead, following as they had been almost all day despite losing the pair for a couple of hours in the afternoon. Yuuri smiled when Otabek slipped his arm around Yurio and Yurio held onto Otabek. Victor sped up a little.  
"Let them have this," Yuuri chided, holding Victor's arm. "I don't think you have to worry about Otabek breaking Yurio's heart."  
"No? Huh. What makes you say that?" asked Victor quietly in case the two further ahead might hear. "Yurio is only sixteen. Otabek is, what, twenty? Yakov is worried that maybe... Ugh. you're right, they are both old enough to make their own decisions. But I feel like a big brother to Yurio, you know? I should look out for him."

Meanwhile Otabek supported Yurio, who was even more talkative than usual. Perhaps it was the alcohol that made Otabek speak out more than usual too. At least, he thought, if Yurio got angry with him he could blame it on the beer and apologise.  
"Why do you hate to see Yuuri and Victor together? Are you jealous or something?"  
"No!" Yurio scowled and pushed away from Otabek but still walked close beside him. "That's ridiculous! Why would I be jealous of that pork cutlet?"  
"Hmm," Otabek took Yurio's hand and felt fingers clasp. "Maybe because you like Victor? He's been your role model for a long time."  
"WHAT! No!" Yurio shot a glare at Otabek. Otabek smiled back.  
"It's okay. I know you have a crush. I'm surprised Victor doesn't see it."  
"He's my babysitter," growled Yurio. "Even though I got the gold medal he sees me as the same kid I was when I met him. I want to beat him on th eice. Prove I'm not a kid anymore. You don't though," Yurio looked up at Otabek, suddenly sharp, "I mean you don't see me like that, as just some kid. Do you?"  
Otabek murmured _no_ and fixed his gaze on the route ahead then fell silent, arguing inside his own head about whether or not he should have a talk with Victor, or with Yurio, and if he thought yes, what sort of talk it should be.

Back at the hotel, Otabek suggested Yuuri escort Yurio up to his room and invited Victor for another drink in the hotel bar. Victor readily agreed and they chose a table tucked into a corner. Otabek ignored his beer and frowned at Victor. "You think I should not be friends with Yuri."  
It was not a question. Victor frowned in reply then shook his head.  
"It's not that at all. Yurio is sixteen and not as wise as he thinks. Yakov doesn't want him making bad decisions at this stage in his career. That's all."  
"Really." Otabek lifted his glass but didn't drink. "You think I will encourage bad decisions."  
"Maybe," Victor admitted. "Like changing rinks, moving away from us."  
Otabek was mystified. "He won gold with Yakov and Lilia coaching him. Why would he change that?"  
"Oh," Victor smiled, "Who am I to say. A handsome ice-dancer from Kazakhstan might turn his head and make him lose focus." Victor looked serious for a second and leaned closer. "Like I did. I quit for a season and moved to a new country," Victor shrugged and laughed, "for a boy!"  
"Yes," Otabek nodded. "But you did get the boy. Yurio is my friend. I am not looking for anything more, and not just because he's younger than me. He's unavailable."  
It was Victor's turn to look mystified. "Oh? What do you mean?"  
Otabek excused himself and left.

Yurio grudgingly accepted Yuuri's company up to his floor but absolutely refused to speak or to be escorted to his room. Once inside, he showered and put on pyjamas then pulled out his phone. He scrolled through his collection of photos from his day with Otabek and smiled without really knowing why. He shook out his new cheetah teeshirt, reached for his phone and grinned.  
_got something for you can I bring it to your room_

Otabek's phone buzzed in his pocket. He read the message and smiled.  
_ok on my way up_

Otabek left his door ajar, kicked off his shoes and put the TV on before hitting the shower. A few minutes later Yurio arrived, closing the door and sprawling on the bed to flick through channels. Yurio found a movie that had just started and, satisfied with his choice, he crashed back onto Otabek's pillows.  
"I almost forgot this," he tossed a bag to Otabek who was just emerging from the shower, hair wet and tousled, hotel bathrobe securely tied around the middle. "You need some decent fashions."  
Otabek peered into the bag and laughed. He pulled out the cheetah teeshirt and held it up.  
"It is certainly a different look for me."  
"Put it on!"  
"Now?"  
Yurio nodded. Otabek put the garment down, wriggled sweatpants on under the robe before discarding it, causing Yurio to giggle. As soon as his head popped out of the top of the shirt, he heard the sound of Yurio's phone taking a picture.

"Delete that immediately!" Otabek pointed at Yurio's phone, still in his hand. Yurio snapped another and giggled.  
"Or what?"  
"Or I'll make you!"  
Otabek launched at Yurio and they play wrestled until Otabek held Yurio's phone aloft and cheered. Yurio relented.  
"Give it back. I willl delete those on one condition."  
"Oh?" Otabek cocked an eyebrow at Yurio, "what condition?"  
Yurio shifted over and patted the bed beside him. "You let me have a selfie with you wearing that."

Otabek sat beside Yurio and supervised the deletion of the unauthorised photos. He reached down to the floor and handed Yurio the plushie wolf.  
"This is for you."  
"It's not my style!"  
"Maybe it will remind you of me when we have to go home."  
Yurio hugged the plushie and balanced it on his shoulder. He gestured at Otabek to sit closer, leaned in and took a selfie, then took another but turned at the last second and cupped Otabek's face awkwardly to plant a kiss on his lips. Otabek pulled away in surprise. "What was that for?"  
Yurio scowled. "Because I like you but if you're going to be all weird about it then I'll leave."  
Otabek relaxed back beside Yurio. "Stay. I just didn't expect it. Watch the movie with me."

Yurio woke up with his head on Otabek's shoulder and Otabek's robe pulled over him. He felt Otabek shift and yawn. Just to be sure he poked Otabek in the side.  
"You awake?"  
"Mmhmm."  
"I should go back to my room."  
"Mmhmm."  
"Are there wolves in Kazakhstan?"  
"Mmhmm but I'm not one of them. You can stay if you want."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Nothing. Let's get into bed properly and go to sleep."

Otabek woke up late, wrapped around Yurio. He listened to Yurio breathe for a minute or two then, out of necessity, slid slowly from the bed, smiling at how calm Yurio looked with the plushie tucked under his chin. When he emerged from the tiny ensuite, Otabek dressed as quickly and as quietly as possible but Yurio still woke up, turning and stetching and yawning and scratching.  
"Hey you want anything from breakfast? Juice? Tea? It closes in fifteen minutes."  
"Mmfh," Yuri blinked at Otabek. Otabek laughed.  
"Back in a moment. Go back to sleep."  
Yurio waited until the door clicked shut, sat up and grabbed his phone. He opened his messages, hit _reply_ on a conversation that ended with five ignored messages from Victor, and scrolled for the photo he wanted, the one of him kissing Otabek, and sent it with a click.


End file.
